1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of projectiles equipped with deployable appendices around their periphery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing sophistication of present-day projectiles aims to provide them with new functions requiring the deployment during the trajectory of sensors or actuators to the exterior of the projectile body. In the aim of improving accuracy, projectiles are, for example, equipped with air-brakes or deployable control surfaces such as those retained in the rest of the document by way of example.
The control surfaces used to orient the trajectory of a projectile are contained within the body of the projectile during its transport phase and/or during the first phase of its flight. Each control surface is positioned within the projectile thanks to a housing provided for it. It is advantageous for these control surfaces to be as wide as possible so as to optimize their influence on the trajectory once they have been deployed. However, the volume taken by these wide control surfaces causes a problem because of the limited depth of the housing provided to accommodate the control surfaces.
The invention proposes to overcome the problem linked to the volume of the control surface by making the control surface housings communicate with one another at their intersection. Using this solution creates problems, however, when the control surfaces are deployed, of aerodynamic perturbation on the control surfaces because of the air circulation through their empty housings.
To avoid air circulating in the control surface housing, a device is known by WO2009/051866 to block the openings of the control surfaces housings of the projectile by means of panels. However, these panels are ejected before the control surfaces are deployed. They are therefore ineffective during the flight of the projectile when the problem of aerodynamic perturbation arises.